Cherub: Speaks for Itself
by thereisadventureoutthere
Summary: My name is Santana Lopez and I am a Cherub agent. To become one required physical and mental strength, above average intelligence and the ability to follow three strict rules that Cherub asks of us…one; no class A drugs, two; no underage sex and three; do NOT allow yourself to become attached to people you interact with on a mission…but that one speaks for itself.
1. Mission Briefing

My name is Santana Lopez and I am a Cherub agent. To become one required physical and mental strength, above average intelligence and the ability to follow to only three rules that Cherub asks of us…one; no class A drugs, two; no underage sex and three; do NOT allow yourself to become attached to people you interact with on a mission…but that one speaks for itself.

My name is Santana Lopez and I am a Cherub agent. The journey to becoming an agent started on the day I was born I guess. My mother died during childbirth you see. I wasn't affected by this physically or emotionally…I never knew her after all.

My father fell into a spiralling depression after this. My brother often told me that he and my father hated me for killing her. Again I wasn't affected by this…I knew it wasn't my fault, God had simply decided that it was her time to go and there was nothing the doctors and certainly not me [an unborn child] could have done to save her.

My father's depression became worse as I aged because I began to look more and more like her as the days went on and he became reminded of the fact the love of his life was sacrificed for mine. When I was six or seven he began beating me, at this point I truly believed it was my fault and that I had done a terrible thing…but I hadn't, and I know that now.

The teachers at my school began to notice the badly covered up bruises and long story short I was taken into care. The care home I stayed at was called 'Lima Heights Children's care facility'. As much as a dump as it was it was where my life took off and I continued my journey. You see here was where I meet Noah Puckerman.

I thought at the time he was just another neglected kid like me. He showed an interest in my school work and hung out with me as much as I would let him. Here at 'Lima Heights' I fell in with the wrong crowd and started hanging out with Puck less and less. He still looked out for me from afar though.

One day the crowd I started hanging out with got in a fight with a rival group and they deserted me when the opportunity arose. I had to fight my own way out. I noticed as I fought that Puck was watching from afar. I began to cry because I knew he could see yet did nothing to help me. Eventually he swooped in and kicked the crap out of the rivals before I could even catch by breath due to a heavy kick in the stomach. He helped me up and took me home.

The next morning I woke up on what I thought was a hospital bed, but it wasn't. I was wearing an orange t-shirt with a company logo on it over my normal clothes. Naturally I left the room to find out where the fuck I was. I waked down the long corridor that smelled like a hospital and still found no one. Honestly, I thought I was in purgatory or something.

Eventually two kids ran past me in the same t-shirts as mine except they were red, they would not answer me. I man stood at the end of the corridor and signalled for me to follow him, so I did. He explained that I was at 'Cherub's recruit lodge'. He explained to me what Cherub was, "Cherub is a branch of Government Intelligence. Its agents are aged between ten and eighteen years. Cherubs are mainly orphans who have been taken out of care homes and trained to work undercover. They live on Cherub campus, a secret facility hidden in American countryside."

At first I thought it was a joke, but the man's expression did not still. I wondered why they used kids rather than adults to which the man replied, "nobody suspects kid, ergo they can get away with much much more than adults can." Again the man's expression remained the same. He explained that if I wanted to I could take part in a series of tests to check my physical and mental strength, if I passed I could begin training at Cherub immediately.

I questioned the man, "if I don't agree, couldn't I just leave and tell everyone about your secret government service and ruin everything," I had no intention of doing so, but I pondered the question since he explained what Cherub was. He smiled like he had heard that same cheeky question one hundred times over. "Yes, but who would believe you?"

That scenario took place six years ago, I'm now almost seventeen. I've reached the peak of my Cherub career and could only expect to be faced with one or two other missions before leaving completely, this thought saddened me. Still, I have done pretty well for myself. I reached a black shirt at the age of thirteen (shirt order is red, grey, navy, black and then white for retired agents), I'd never broken any of the three rules resulting in expulsion and I've made tons of friends…my friends are my family here.

I pulled my black shirt over my head, laced up my combat boots and began making my way towards the chairpersons office for my mission briefing.

_Mission Briefing for 'Santana Lopez'6/5/2013 CLASSIFIED  
Please do not remove from this room or make copies._

_THE PIERCE CLAN,  
The Pierce Clan made up of all of the adult Pierce family unit specialise in mass drug dealings to gangs and smaller groups of drug dealers. This unit has been under suspicion since 2003 when the supposed leaders of the gang 'Susan and Richard Pierce' were seen leaving a warehouse carrying two suitcases that they hadn't entered with. Later that day four groups of young men estimated to have been aged 18-24 entered and left in two trucks. _

_Most of the family have minor criminal offences but have all gotten off light. The police have never been able to find evidence against the Pierces and to this day have no reason for arrest._

_CHERUBS ROLE  
Senior agent 'William Shuester' along with 'Emma Pillsbury' will be the mission directors posing as weathly adoptive parents to three children agents 'Santana Lopez', 'Noah Puckerman' and 'Finn Hudson'. They will all share the family name 'McKinley'. The family will set about become associated with the family, enter the home placing Cherub recording equipment in multiple secret locations over the property. Cherub hope to find spoken or visual evidence against the family to finally make an arrest._

_SANTANA'S ROLE  
Susan and Richard have a daughter and son. Santana Lopez is to befriend daughter, Brittany Pierce and find a way to manipulate some form of clue or evidence from her. _

_DETAILS  
Mission is classed as LOW RISK and is estimated to pan out over a six/ seven month period maximum._


	2. Introductions

We pulled into the driveway of wealthy-looking suburbs in our huge black SUV. The best part about this mission was we were posing as a rich family so were presented with flashy possessions for show.

This scenario was defiantly better that the punishment 'recruitment missions' where you're forced to spend weeks in a care home that smells like sweat, tears and piss where you may or may not find someone that is 'Cherub material'. Luckily, I'd only been on three or four.

I said I liked the car, "soccer mom!" said Puck playfully. Finn was already helping Will carry boxes into our three story home while Emma picked up a box of clothes she had accidently tipped over…she looked close to tears.

"Alright, since you dumbasses are my brothers for a while you can carry my boxes to the room with the huge-ass window and view of the pool," I said mock-royally. "Bite me sis," Puck replied.

I hopped down from the boot of the car and decided to check out the backyard. "Roomy," I muttered to myself.  
The grass was freshly cut (so that awesome summer smell was present), the pool was a sparkling cerulean colour due to the blue tiles and the best part, and there was a bar. A fucking bar in my backyard.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a peppy blonde girl looking over the fence, I could also see a blonde dude in her backyard.  
I recognised them as Brittany and Sam Pierce from their file photos.

Wow, we're living right next door? Cherub doesn't half do things huh. Having realised I hadn't said anything yet I replied, "hi."

"Hi, I'm Puck," Puck said, almost pushing me out of the way. The blonde girl giggled, it sounded like the smell of the grass, something you look forward too; something summery.  
Finn also came over to join us.

Finn's role was to befriend Sam so this was a good opportunity for him too. Puck's role was to gain the trust of Richard Pierce, Brittany and Sam's father, the owner of a local garage and most importantly a local drug fiend…or so we hoped.  
I've been luck, I haven't been on a mission that went tits up yet and hoped this wouldn't be the first.

"Mom?" Brittany questioned. Susan Pierce walked alongside Emma into our garden as the talked about weather and the neighbourhood. Susan was young for a mother of two seventeen year olds, she had fair hair to her shoulder and looked like a stereotypical suburban mom, she was attractive for her age and seemed friendly enough.

"Hi Britt, oh I see you've met the kids, I just invited Emma and her family round for dinner later as they're new here and you're going to be on your _best_ behaviour," she said with a laugh.  
Emma had done what we at Cherub have been trained to master. We've been taught how to make yourself attractive (not in the appearance kind of way) to the person you're working with. She manipulated Susan without her knowing into wanting to get to know Emma more.

"Mhm," Brittany said and looked away from her mother. Finn and Puck were talking to Sam about football so that left Brittany staring at me. I smiled.  
"I've gotta take some stuff up to my room," I said looking at my feet.

"Here, let me help," she said cheerfully. She hopped over the tall fence like she had done it a million times and picked up one of the boxes Will had carried around back.  
"Which one is your room?" she asked as we stepped into the most immaculate kitchen I've ever seen. Seriously, who needs a kitchen this big?

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't looked yet. Probably the one that doesn't have any boxes in it yet," I shrugged.  
Brittany followed me about the huge house like a puppy until I found my room.

"Cool, you're a cheerleader too?" she asked as she passed me fake trophies and a photo that was taken a few days prior of me and a few friends in cheerleading outfits.  
Brittany's file told us that she's a cheerleader and in order to stand out as best friend material to her, I had to have a fake backstory which gave us a lot in common.

"Yeah, I've done some cheering. Do you still cheer?" I asked her, knowing the answer was yes and hoping she'd suggest I try out for her team.  
"Yup," she said with a smile," I'm not in the school team 'cause they suck, but I go to this private place that I got into through dance class. You should check it out."  
Bingo.

"Yeah maybe," I said nonchalantly. Another Cherub method is not to appear too keen to the person you're perusing as that makes them suspicious and a little freaked out.

Brittany stayed for an hour helping me unpack my things. We talking normally, laughed and messed around. The easiest part about a mission is after you've made introductions, you just get to hang out and act like a normal kid and not a goddam government spy.

Eventually Finn came upstairs with Sam and told us dinner was almost ready. Sam gave Brittany a stern look which didn't go unnoticed by Finn either.

Dinner was normal. That food was good, the chat never faded; Puck got his break by inquiring about helping out at Richard's garage…Richard seemed quite fond of Puck.  
Brittany kept her head down the entire meal, only looking up when someone asked her a question which wasn't often enough.

This was the third time Brittany acted weird around her family and I had only known her a few hours. Something was up and as a Cherub I had to find out, unfortunately it meant Brittany wasn't going to be as easy to crack as I had thought.

**Alright, I know this chapter and the previous have been a little short. This is the kind of chapter which is going to be too much or too little so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's just development until the main story breaks through...I've got lots of ideas ;)**


	3. Accidents Happen

A few days had passed since our arrival. Sam and Finn were best buds at this stage. For a dopey kid, Finn was really good at his job. Emma had bonded with Susan and Richard was becoming the father Puck never had.  
That only left me not making much progress.

It's not that I don't like Brittany; she's just the complete opposite of me. She's blonde and peppy and a fucking joy to be around and I'm…well, I'm just boring old' Santana.

I'm not big on dancing, I like having both feet on the floor (or the bed) and a good book in hand. I like being indoors. Brittany doesn't sit down, it's fucked up.

But still, I'm trained for this kind of shit. I know what I'm doing, I just don't feel like Brittany and I are close enough to ask questions and dig deeper.

I've been to two of her cheerleading classes. Thanks to my training the coach saw potential. As we walked home with the hot sun on our slightly exposed backs (due to these ridiculous cheer uniforms) Brittany asked a weird question.

"Does your brother ever talk about me?"  
I giggled, she was like a little school girl.  
"Which one?" not that it mattered, neither of them had, not to mention neither were actually my brothers.

"I don't know, either. 'Cause Sam talks about you sometimes." My laugh was louder this time.  
"Oh my God, what does he say," I cringe.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," she said and looked up from her feet.  
Her eyes were squinted due to the sun, but I could still make out the sparkling bright blue colour that the light had caused.

"No, they don't talk about you," I said, "but what does your stupid brother have to say about me?" I questioned playfully.  
"He just says that I should spend more time with you and stuff, 'cause you're nice and stuff," she said nervously.

"Oh, so you don't _really_ wanna hang out with me," I say trying to draw her into my game. Friendly banter will help me gain Brittany's trust and friendship. "Fine, whateves."

"Santana, I do wanna hang out with you. Do your brothers ever tell you who to hang out with?" Brittany seemed really uncertain and downright uncomfortable, not her usual self.

"If they did, I'd break their arms." She laughed at my response, "Do you wanna come in?"  
She nods her head and follows me into the kitchen (that I am still in awe of by the way, I want to have this kitchen's babies).

We go upstairs to my room, only Will is in and he's monitoring recording equipment from the basement so I avoid him and tell Brittany it's just us.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask her nervously, hoping she won't say dance or some shit.

She shrugs her shoulders and falls back on the bed, "I don't know, it's your house. What do you wanna do?"  
"First I wanna shower; I'll just be a second. Here," I hand her my laptop and head into the bathroom.

For a house this grand you'd think they'd have locks on the goddamn doors, but they don't.  
I stand in the shower and let the water loosen me up. For the first few weeks of a mission I'm always quite tense.

I can hear Brittany singing fucking Justin Bieber at the top of her lungs. I bet Will is having a good laugh downstairs. All of a sudden she stops and runs into the bathroom.

"Brittany! I'm in the fucking shower, get the fuck out!" I yell. She sits on the toilet seat facing away from me.

"I didn't see your boobs or whatever Santana…well I did but I didn't mean to," she half whispers, " there's someone in your house, downstairs, I thought we were alone?" She turns around slightly to look at me.

"Stop looking perv," I joke. "It's probably Finn," I say, knowing it's Will but I can't blow his cover.  
"Finn and Sam are at the park," she says.

"Britt, you can still see my tits, turn around," I say.  
"I have 'em too Santana, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Except yours are tanner, but they're still boobs," she begins to laugh.

"Sorry, you're right," she says, "it was probably nothing."  
"So you burst in on me showering for no reason?" I ask, smiling.  
"Hey, I was really scared," she says smiling too.

"I heard you singing," I joke, trying to change the subject.  
"I'm awesome, I know," she says blushing.  
"You'd be more awesome if it wasn't Justin Bieber and I was wearing clothes," I say.  
"Don't diss the biebs," she says giving me the fingers casually as she leaves the bathroom.

When I'm done in the shower Brittany and I begin flicking through the channels on my tv and then Puck comes home.  
"Hey," he says covered in sweat and motor oil.

"You stink, get the fuck out of my room, you dick," I yell jokingly while throwing a pillow.  
"Britt, your dad wants you home to get changed and junk," he says as he sits on the bed.  
"I'll see you later Santana, sorry for looking at your boobs," she says as she picks up her jacket and leaves.

"Heh heh heh," Puck says as he wiggles his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner, "she saw your boobs, huh?"  
"Shut up, it wasn't like that, I was in the shower."  
"Wow, this just keeps getting better," he says.

I laugh sarcastically before moving over and giving him more room on the bed. "How was 'work'?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it was fine. Richard seems to trust me since I know what I'm doing with the bikes and shit. He asked me to cover for this other dude that's going on holiday so hopefully then I can weasel some information out of him," he explains, "what about you, any leads with Brittany?"

The truth is, I've been kind of embarrassed to tell Puck that I've got nothing out of her yet. You see, I got my black shirt way before Puck and always bragged and teased that it was because I was better at my job than him and I always would be. Right now, I had nothing and Puck was getting there faster than me.

Sure, Brittany and I are friends already, but we don't talk personally enough for me to start asking any questions about her family and more importantly, her parents.  
"Nah, Brittany isn't that talkative, " I lied.

Puck nods his head. "Finn said something about Sam's parents being out so he's having people over. You could always try getting Brittany drunk and just listen to any crap she has to say. Anyways, I'm going for a shower," he says as he leaves.

That was a pretty good plan from Puck.  
I was on a mission one time and this guy I had to 'date' for information got so drunk that he walked me a half mile across fields to his dad's barn, where inside I found near a hundred puppies stacked up in cages that his dad had stolen and intended on selling illegally.

I decided that's what I would do, allow Brittany to get really drunk, make her think I'm also really drunk so she found my presence comfortable and just listen (or record) everything she has to say and hope some of it's useful.

If it's not useful, it will at least be a decent bonding scenario for us.  
"Wear something slutty," Puck said as he poked his head around the door.  
"Fuck you," I laughed in response.

**Alright, that was chapter 3. I wrote it over a two day period and only got to scan back over it quickly before going to babysit so if anything doesn't make sense I apologize and lemme know so I can fix it.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm really excited about this story.**


End file.
